Lágrima del Sol
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Hace muchos años, cuando el Sol y la Luna casi se tocaron, una gota de luz del Sol cayó del cielo.


_Me llegó la idea de este fic y tuve que escribirlo de inmediato, aunque tardé más de una semana en terminarlo xD  
><em>

_al principio iba ser crossover de Enredados con el Origen de los Guardianes, hasta que me di cuenta de que no tiene nada que ver con la película, sino más con los libros, aunque debo admitir que no los he leído ni tengo, lamentablemente, forma de leerlos, así que si me he equivocado con la historia que tiene que ver con los libros de Guardians of Childhood, me dicen :)_

_bien, en este fic intentó explicar cómo la gota de luz del Sol cayó a la Tierra para formar la flor de la película de Enredados, espero que les guste_

* * *

><p><strong>Lágrima del Sol<strong>

Fue hace incontables siglos, una época en la que los sueños se volvían realidad. La Edad Dorada.

Poco conoces del espacio exterior, pero hay mucho más allá de lo que un simple telescopio puede mostrar. Más allá del mapa y más allá de las estrellas, hay infinitos mundos y galaxias; es el cosmos. Fue en la Edad Dorada en la que las constelaciones, las estrellas y los planetas eran gobernados por grandes familias que gobernaban con imaginación y equidad. Pero, si había una verdadera familia real en la Edad Dorada, esa era la familia Lunanoff.

Eran Tsar y Tsarina Lunar, reyes respetados y queridos por su familia y otras familias reales. Se había organizado una fiesta en la que todas las grandes familias reales estaban invitadas, los cuales llevaron a sus hijos. La historia comienza con una pequeña niña llamada Sunrise, hija de la prestigiosa familia Stella, conocidos por sus dones con la magia del fuego y luz.

La familia de Sunrise subió a un barco dorado y brillante; navegaron por el mar de estrellas, atravesando nubes y cruzando constelaciones para llegar al castillo de la familia Lunanoff. Ya en la fiesta, Sunrise contempló por primera vez a los que eran la familia real, los Lunar. Se sintió nerviosa en la presencia de personas tan importantes, así que se mantuvo pegada y sujeta a las ropas de su padre mientras su hermanita le tomaba la mano con fuerza.

-Señor Tsar Lunar XI, es un gusto verlo de nuevo.- saludó el padre de Sunrise al otro hombre, tendiéndole la mano-. Señora Tsarina, es un placer.- tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó.

-¿Quiénes son esas pequeñitas tras tuyo?- preguntó el señor Tsar, viendo a las dos niñas, una de ellas tímida.

-Son mis pequeñas gotitas de luz.- respondió el padre de Sunrise con orgullo-. Mis hijas; la mayor se llama Sunrise y la menor se llama Sol.

El padre indicó a las niñas que saludaran, pero Sunrise sólo pudo ocultarse tras su padre; en cambio, Sol, la menor, salió con alegría y saludó a la pareja con entusiasmo.

-Oh, pero qué maravilloso es tener hijos.- decía el rey Tsar.

-Es una dicha que, ahora, podremos compartir.- decía la reina Tsarina. Ella se encargó de llamar la atención de todos los invitados, que la miraron expectantes; ella se sujetó a su esposo y con alegría habló-. Me alegra informales que espero un bebé, estoy embarazada.

Gritos de festejo se escucharon, las personas bailaban y hasta el más serio emitió una sonrisa. La pequeña Sunrise, ajena a el festejo que la rodeaba, trató de imaginarse un bebé de aquella pareja real; él era un hombre muy apuesto, ella era una mujer muy bella, pero sobre todo eran personas muy, muy amables, cariñosas y justas. Pensó que si un bebé tuvieran esos dos, sería el bebé más afortunado de la galaxia.

Pero en la Edad Dorada no todo eran dulces sueños. Existían monstruos crueles y oscuros, los temibles Fearlings, criaturas monstruosas que perturbaban la paz y no dejaban a los niños tener un sueño tranquilo, ellos daban mucho miedo. Por esos tiempos, la Edad Dorada pasaba por un momento critico; existía un valiente guerrero, un héroe llamado Kozmotis, un buen hombre, que luchaba contra los Fearlings, pero desapareció para siempre ¿Qué le sucedió? algo terrible, pero por su ausencia, el cosmos y los planetas se sumieron en una terrible catástrofe. La guerra estaba a punto de iniciar.

El planeta hogar de Sunrise era un sitio cálido y luminoso, con vegetación increíble y animales inteligentes que vestían ropa y podían escupir fuego al estornudar. Sunrise pasaba sus tardes jugando en el jardín del palacio con su hermana, muchas veces acompañadas de su madre. La pequeña hermanita llamada Sol practicaba constantemente su magia de fuego, pudiendo dominarla mejor, incluso, que sus padres.

-Grandes dones se te han otorgado, hija mía.- decía la madre a su hijita-. Pero úsalos con extremo cuidado; con el fuego no se juega, puede dar hermosa luz, pero también puede quemar. Tú sabrás, hija mía, cómo y cuándo usar tu poder, y si es para proteger a tus seres amados, mejor aún.

Sunrise sintió envidia hacía su hermana por primera y única vez, y habría planeado algo para llamar la atención de su madre, pero tal oportunidad no pudo ser. Una tarde normal, un guardia llegó, se inclinó ante la madre y dio la noticia.

-Mi señora, una terrible noticia. Le informo que cinco familias reales han sido destruidas.- dijo sin detenerse, pero con pésame.

La madre sólo pudo aferrar a sus hijas en ella mientras escuchaba la noticia. Pues un mal se había desatado, un ser temible se estaba encargando de aniquilar a todas las familias reales, una por una. La Edad Dorada había terminado.

Muchas familias tuvieron que tomar sus pertenencias, sus hijos y sus sueños, y subir a sus naves para huir lejos de sus hogares. Pero hubo gentes que decidieron quedarse en su mundo, fueron los primeros en desaparecer.

Sunrise y Sol no podían estar más confundidas, ante sus miradas inocentes todo era un alboroto. Sabían que iban a mudarse, pero no sabían a dónde, sabían que alguien los buscaba, pero no entendían por qué quería matarlos. Tomaron sus juguetes, subieron a la nave y partieron hacía una nueva esperanza, llevando sus recuerdos consigo.

-Una estrella.- decía el padre-. Hay una no muy lejos de aquí. Ahí no van a encontrarnos y estaremos a salvo.

-Quiero volver a mi casa.- decía Sol.

-Tengo miedo, papá.- lloró Sunrise.

Su padre se puso a la altura de sus hijas y besó a ambas en las mejillas. La madre las mandó a dormir y les prometió que al despertar estarían en su nuevo hogar y que nunca más tendrían una pesadilla.

-Yo derrotaré al Rey de las Pesadillas.- susurró Sol a su hermana mayor cuando su madre cerró la puerta de la habitación de sus hijas.

-Eso es imposible, el Rey de las Pesadillas ha derrotado a muchos ejércitos ya, tú sola no podrías.- razonó la mayor.

-Pero yo soy poderosa, yo tengo luz, yo venceré la oscuridad de ese malvado.- tan inocente era que realmente creyó que podría lograrlo-. Si nos encuentra, yo me encargo, siempre lo hago.

-Entonces yo estaré a tu lado.- aseguró Sunrise, tomando la mano de su hermanita.

Ambas durmieron tomadas de las manos y soñaron con luces, espadas, aves y flores. Al despertar buscaron a sus padres, pero los encontraron ocupados; ellas sabían que no debían escuchar, pero se asomaron lo más que pudieron a la puerta y lograron escuchar su conversación.

-La estrella es muy grande.- comenzó a decir el padre-. Pero es demasiado caliente, aún para nosotros que poseemos magia de fuego, tenemos un limite de calor que podemos soportar.

-Hay muchos planetas deshabitados al rededor, de esta estrella.- pensó la madre-. Podríamos quedarnos en uno de esos planetas cercanos. Hay uno a unas horas de viaje de aquí, el más cercano, caliente pero no tanto.

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos.

-Debemos intentarlo, debemos creer que hay esperanza y salvar la vida de nuestras hijas. Si morimos en el camino, al menos lo habremos intentado, pero sé que a ellas nada va a pasarles, juro que las protegeré con mi vida.

Las niñas cerraron la puerta con cuidado, salieron corriendo a su habitación sin ser escuchadas. Ellas estaban muertas de miedo, Sunrise lloraba un poco, pero no se vio lágrima alguna en los ojos de Sol. Sol intentó verse valiente y confiada, como siempre actúa ella.

-Tal vez no tengamos tiempo de llegar al planeta más cercano.- sollozaba Sunrise, desconsolada-. Tal vez él nos encuentre antes de que lleguemos, tal vez él nos... nos mate.

-No llores, hermana mayor.- habló Sol, sonriendo animadamente mientras algo se formulaba en su cabeza-. Tengo un plan; no podemos vivir en la estrella porque está muy caliente, pero yo he extinguido muchas llamas antes, seguramente podré enfriar un poco la estrella, viviremos ahí y de esa forma el Rey de las Pesadillas no va a encontrarnos.

-Pero, hermanita, esa llama no se compara a las que has apagado antes, esta estrella es enorme, tú no podrás hacerlo, te quemarás antes de poder hacer algo.

-No, yo no, hermana, yo no me quemo y no me he quemado nunca.- aseguró-. Mamá dijo que se me han otorgado grandes dones, que debo usarlos para proteger a mis seres amados, eso es lo que planeo hacer.

Fue así que las hermanas planearon esperar a la distracción de sus padres. La nave se dirigía al planeta llamado Venus, pero al momento en que los padres de Sunrise descuidaron el timón, las hermanas redirigieron la nave de vuelta a la gran estrella. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca de la estrella, las niñas salieron y se pararon a la orilla de la nave en forma de barco, estando ellas en la cubierta. El calor era soportable para ellas, pero seguro que si se acercaban un poco más, no podrían aguantarlo.

Pero si Sol quería descender la temperatura de la estrella para hacerla habitable para su familia, tendría que bajar hasta tocar las llamas y probablemente tener que ir hasta el centro. La familia Stella, a pesar de tener magia de fuego y soportar altas temperaturas, jamás podrían estar en un fuego tan ardiente, pero Sol, al tener destacable talento con su poder, creía que podría lograrlo.

-¿Estás segura de que puedes hacer esto?- preguntó Sunrise, nerviosa.

-Yo lo lograré, por ti, por mamá y papá.

-¡Te quemarás!

-Yo nunca me he quemado, el fuego nunca me ha hecho nada.

Las hermanas se tomaban de las manos, pero la menor soltó a la mayor, dirigió su vista a la estrella y sin pensarlo saltó hacía ella.

Pero los padres, al notar la subida de la temperatura al acercarse a la estrella, salieron para llegar a tiempo sólo a ver cómo la menor de sus hijas caía hacía las llamas ardientes.

-¡Sol!- gritaron ambos, asomándose por la borda, pero su hija había desaparecido en las llamas.

La madre sujetó fuerte a su hija mayor, temiendo que ella fuera a cometer el mismo acto de locura que la más pequeña. La buscaron con la mirada entre las llamas, pero la niña ya no estaba. Pasaron los minutos.

-Ella dijo que podía hacerlo.- dijo Sunrise, desconsolada, sin poder contener sus lágrimas-. Dijo que podría bajar la temperatura de la estrella para que pudiéramos vivir ahí para que el Rey de las Pesadillas ya no nos encontrara, ella me dijo que no se iba a quemar. ¡Debo ir a rescatarla!

-No hija mía, no.- respondió la madre desesperada, con un dolor terrible en el corazón-. Nadie puede sobrevivir a esas llamas, ni siquiera tu hermana que era tan poderosa, es demasiado tarde, mi pequeña, no quiero perderte a ti también.

Su hija pequeña había desaparecido en la estrella, no había rastro de ella. La familia con pesar se preparó para irse del lugar antes de que su enemigo los encontrara. Pero fue muy tarde.

A pesar de estar tan cerca de aquella luz brillante de la estrella, eso no impidió a las sombras acercarse a ellos, ya que la familia estaba sumergida en el dolor y el miedo. A la nave de la familia Stella habían llegado los espantosos Fearlings. Sunrise abrazó a sus padres con fuerza, tenía mucho miedo. Su padre sacó su espada y se preparó para defender a su familia.

Y de las sombras apareció aquel ser que había destruido ya varias familias reales y clanes, aquel que llevaba el miedo a donde fuera que pasase, era el Rey de las Pesadillas. Sunrise nunca había tenido tanto terror como en ese momento al tener frente a frente a la personificación del miedo, al asesino que iba a matarlos.

-¡Apártate de mi familia, Pitch!- gritó el padre de Sunrise.

-Me parece que tenías dos hijas ¿qué le pasó a la más pequeña?- habló aquel ser oscuro en burla-. La vi saltar, me ahorró el trabajo. No sabes cuidar a tus hijas.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de cuidar hijos!- volvió a gritar el padre de Sunrise, pero muy dolido en el fondo.

-Tienes razón.- dijo con algo de resentimiento-. Yo no sé nada de eso.

Los Fearlings atacaron, la madre de Sunrise corrió con su hija en brazos a esconderse, el padre de Sunrise peleó contra Pitch, utilizando su espada y su magia de fuego, pero la pelea no duró mucho. El padre estaba demasiado dolido por su hija perdida que los Fearlings lograron vencerlo, y él cayó derrotado, con su vida escapándose.

Sunrise lloró mucho y pensó "¿Qué es lo que haría Sol en un momento como este?" Fue entonces que recordó que Sol había planeado derrotar al Rey de las Pesadillas para proteger a sus seres amados. Así que Sunrise, pensando en su hermana, se armó de valor, se liberó de los brazos de su madre, que gritó angustiada, y se dirigió hacía Pitch para intentar salvar a su padre.

Sunrise, aunque no era ni de lejos tan buena como su hermana, formó con magia una bola de fuego en sus manos y la lanzó hacía Pitch; no le hizo daño al Rey de las Pesadillas, pero sí llamó su atención. Los Fearlings tomaron a Sunrise y la llevaron hacía la borda con la intención de arrojarla a la estrella, pero antes de que la arrojaran, ambos padres de Sunrise se interpusieron, empujaron a la niña lejos, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellos dos estaban cayendo.

Los padres de Sunrise cayeron a la estrella y mucho antes de tan siquiera llegar al centro, murieron calcinados.

Sunrise lanzó un terrible grito de dolor, había perdido a toda su familia. Pitch caminó lentamente hasta ella, riendo con maldad. La niña temblaba demasiado, intentó alejarse de ese ser malvado, pero no había dónde huir.

-Bu.- fue todo lo que dijo Pitch, y eso bastó para que la niña resbalara hacía su inminente final.

Sunrise cayó hacía el fuego de la estrella, vio su cortita vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Recordó a sus padres, amorosos y atentos; a su hermanita, fuerte y valiente. Recordó su vida, lo buena que era antes, y suplicó que hubiera alguna forma de regresar a lo que antes fue.

Aún cuando sintió las llamas de la estrella tocarla, no murió, pero le dolió demasiado, sintió su piel quemarse, era un dolor terrible. Llegó hasta el centro de la estrella y sólo podía gritar, pero no sabía por qué no moría. Ella sólo quería morir, no quería seguir soportando ese espantoso dolor.

Abrió sus ojos y frente a ella pudo ver algo, una figura cubierta en llamas, llorando lágrimas rojas y ardientes. ¡Era Sol! ¡era su hermana! ¡estaba viva!

-¡No pude hacerlo!- gritó Sol, quemándose pero no muriendo-. ¡Lo intenté pero no pude apagar la estrella! ¡luego vi a mamá y a papá caer y morir! ¡y luego caíste tú!

Sunrise sentía un dolor extremo como para poder contestar, no sabía por qué no se moría. Tal vez Sol no moría porque ella era mucho más resistente, aunque también parecía estar sufriendo.

Pero esa Sol que estaba ahí, ya no se parecía a su hermana. Sol era una linda niñita de cinco años, de cabello dorado y brillantes ojos verdes; la niña que ahora estaba ahí tenía la piel rojiza, el cabello en llamas y los ojos en lágrimas de fuego, con una expresión de horror. Podría morir en cualquier momento. Pero Sunrise aún no comprendía, ella no era tan fuerte como su hermana, entonces ¿por qué no moría?

-¡Yo no te permitiré morir a ti también!- gritó Sol, a punto de volverse cenizas-. ¡Tú no morirás, yo te protegeré!

Sol se arrastró hacía su hermana mayor y la tomó de la mano con fuerza, como hacían siempre. Sunrise estaba aterrada, pero ya no sintió dolor, ya no sintió la ardiente estrella quemando su piel. Sol le estaba transfiriendo sus poderes, incluso más de los que tenía, así su hermana mayor podría vivir. Sunrise apretó la mano de Sol con fuerza, después la manita se derritió y Sol estaba muerta.

Pero Sunrise no sentía las llamas ya, de hecho el clima le parecía agradable. Pero el dolor que la agobiaba era mucho más intenso que las llamas de un infierno. Había perdido a su familia por completo.

Los ojos verdes de Sunrise se volvieron de un rojo como la sangre, su piel se volvió rojiza y su cabello negro se convirtió en llamas. Y entonces Sunrise gritó en agonía, ahuyentando cualquier sombra que cerca estuviese, aumentando la temperatura de la estrella, haciéndola brillar mucho más que antes, expandiendo aún más el alcance de su luz. Su familia estaba muerta. La niña lloró lágrimas de fuego. Estaba completamente sola.

Pasó mucho tiempo para que Sunrise dejara de llorar, más tiempo pasó hasta que aceptara que había perdido todo. Era sólo ella en esa estrella. No quería irse del lugar, prefirió quedarse a vivir en el astro, tampoco es como si tuviera algún lugar al qué regresar. Era una estrella tan grande que Sunrise ni siquiera pudo lograr explorar todo; llegó al núcleo en dónde encontró criaturas de fuego, como los que vivían en su antiguo planeta. Encontró un espacio en el que improvisó un nuevo hogar, para ella sola y sus mascotas de fuego.

Pero extrañaba a su familia, y tanto quisiera soñar con ellos pero en esa estrella nunca era de noche y difícilmente podía dormir, aunque ya no lo necesitaba. Se pasó sus días jugando con los reptiles de fuego y acariciando las aves escarlatas, hasta que un día decidió salir de la estrella, solo para ver cómo se veía de lejos. Llegó al planeta Mercurio en donde encontró los restos de la nave en donde viajaba su familia. Lloró en silencio mientras buscaba entre sus pertenencias encontrando así una fotografía familiar.

Observó la gran estrella sin nombre, el lugar en donde vivía en soledad. Si ese era su nuevo hogar, decidió que debería bautizarlo. Así fue que nombró a la estrella Sol, como su hermanita.

Con sus nuevos poderes hizo a la fotografía de su familia inmune al fuego, la guardó y estuvo a punto de regresar a su hogar, cuando ruidos se escucharon por sus sensibles oídos; volteó y buscó de dónde provenía este ruido, pero no vio nada. Rebuscó entre las cosas de sus padres hasta que encontró un telescopio dorado; ella bajó la temperatura de su cuerpo (que ahora era demasiado caliente) para no derretir el telescopio y lo tomó para observar. A sólo un planeta más adelante estaba un planeta azul y verde, el cual era acompañado de un satélite.

-La Tierra.- murmuró la niña de fuego, recordando que sus padres le habían dicho los nombres de todos los planetas que giraban al rededor de esa estrella.

Observó con mayor atención el satélite y logró descubrir que alguien vivía en él. No lo conocía, pero lo reconoció al instante.

-¡El hijo de Tsar y Tsarina!-exclamó-. ¡Tsar Lunar XII, el ultimo del clan Lunanoff!

Corrió rápidamente a buscar una hoja de papel y tinta entre los escombros de la nave. Escribió una carta, llamó a un ave de fuego y la envió hacía el satélite de la Tierra. Poco más de 24 horas después (cerca de un día en la Tierra), a Sunrise le llegó la respuesta de la carta. Ese fue su primer contacto con el Hombre de la Luna.

Al menos ahora Sunrise tenía un amigo, eso la hacía sentir un poco mejor. Pasaron años mandándose cartas, contándose cómo eran sus vidas, sus actividades, compartiendo sus memorias, más nunca se vieron.

Sunrise domesticó a las aves de fuego que vivían en el Sol y constantemente los mandaba a los planetas para ayudar a dar calor durante el día y en la noche regresaban para dormir. Le hacía sentir mejor el ayudar a iluminar los planetas, pero extrañaba demasiado a su familia, aún cuando los años habían pasado, no dejaba de culparse. Ella era la hermana mayor, nunca debió permitir que su hermanita se arriesgara. Aunque siendo honestos, morirían de todas formas, porque Pitch siempre encuentra a sus objetivos.

Continuó el tiempo, con ella culpándose, hasta que un día, su amigo el Hombre de la Luna le envió una carta en la que la invitaba a ir a verlo a la Luna. Sunrise quedó perpleja, porque él nunca la había invitado, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que algún día lo hiciera.

Ella no había visto ni interactuado con una persona directamente desde hacía muchos años, así que se puso algo nerviosa. Tiempo atrás había reparado la nave de su familia (y la había hecho inmune al fuego), así que sólo se subió en ella y la dirigió hacía el satélite de la Tierra.

Llegó finalmente al hogar de su amigo, la Luna era muy diferente a lo que se imaginaba, era mucho más divertida que su Sol. Conoció al Hombre de la Luna, se saludaron y se sentaron en una mesa para tomar chocolate caliente. Ella estaba nerviosa, él no tanto.

-Entonces... ¿tus padres murieron a causa de Pitch?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Sunrise para iniciar conversación, aunque después se incomodó.

-Sí, así es.- respondió él, dándole un sorbo a su chocolate-. A ti te pasó lo mismo ¿no?

-Mis padres y mi hermana, aunque creo que lo de mi hermana fue mi culpa, ella era mi responsabilidad.- se deprimió, bajando la mirada.

-No es culpa de nadie, Mujer del Sol, el destino a veces es muy cruel.

-¡No, sí es culpa de alguien! ¡Esto es culpa de Pitch Black!- gritó, molesta-. ¡Él mató a tus padres, mató a los míos, mató a muchas personas!- intentó calmarse, ya que su furia aumentaba su temperatura y no quería calentar su chocolate de más-. ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Pitch? Tu familia fue la ultima en ser atacada...

-Él fue derrotado...- respondió, fijando su vista a la Tierra, la cual ofrecía un gran panorama-. Pero sé que volverá algún día.

-¿Entonces no está muerto?- preguntó ella, con un ligero tono de reproche. Él la miró, analizándola.

-No te dejes llevar por la venganza y el odio.

-¿Cómo quieres que no? Si él no hubiera empezado con esta guerra nunca hubiera tenido que dejar mi hogar, mi hermana y mis padres no hubieran muerto en vano.

-No murieron en vano, te protegieron a ti; sus deseos fueron que tú estuvieras a salvo, que tuvieras un mejor futuro.

-Yo no quiero el futuro.- habló con melancolía, recordando cuando era sólo una niña pequeña-. Quisiera traer lo que perdí de vuelta, yo no soy feliz sin ellos. ¡¿Cómo es que tú puedes seguir viviendo sin tus padres?! ¡todos los que debían protegerte están muertos, se fueron, ¿no sientes nada por ello?!

-Claro que sí siento algo, aquí, en el corazón.- señaló su pecho-. Duele demasiado. Pero ellos querían proteger mi felicidad y mis sueños, ellos, mis padres y mi Guardián.

Ella recordó que había escuchado que el bebé de los Lunar tenía un Guardián que lo protegía para no tener pesadillas, supuso que también debió haber luchado contra Pitch para protegerlo.

-¿Qué pasó con Nightlight?- preguntó por el Guardián, ya que se sabía el nombre pero nunca lo conoció.

-Él me protegió... pero lo perdí.- contestó con tristeza, volviendo a llevar su vista hacía la Tierra.

-Lo lamento tanto, Mim.- "Mim" era el nombre de como el hijo de los Lunar se llamaba ahora, aunque su verdadero nombre es Tsar, como su padre.

-Hay niños como nosotros, Wis.- ¿Wis? ¿así es como él quería llamarle?, para ella estuvo bien, era más fácil que "Mujer del Sol" o que le recordaran su antigua vida llamándola "Sunrise"

-¿Niños como nosotros?- preguntó Wis, curiosa.

-En la Tierra, hay niños, muchos de ellos con miedo. Yo voy a protegerlos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellos son lo único que tenemos, todo lo que somos y todo lo que siempre seremos.

-¿Quién dijo esa frase así de tonta?

-Mis padres a Nightlight, mi Guardián.- respondió Mim, sin resentimiento, con expresión serena. Ella se arrepintió un poco de lo que había dicho-. Y ahora te lo estoy diciendo a ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, precavida, ya lo estaba intuyendo.

-Formaré un equipo, los Guardianes de la Infancia. Dime, Wis ¿quieres proteger a los niños? ¿quieres ser un Guardián?

Wis se levantó de su asiento, sin saber qué pensar. La verdad era que años de soledad la habían vuelto algo egoísta, y al culparse siempre, sólo pensó que no habría nada que pudiera hacer.

-Cuando intenté proteger a mis padres, ellos murieron.

-Protegiéndote.- añadió él.

-Yo les envío luz a los hijos de la Tierra todos los días, así como tú se las envías de noche, lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada más, no es mi problema.- respondió, aunque en el fondo le dolía.

-¿Acaso no quieres que nadie más sufra? Debemos proteger su inocencia y su futuro, debemos protegerlos de personas como Pitch, por eso es que puedo seguir viviendo aún cuando mis padres murieron, es por eso que estoy aquí ¿Tú por qué lo estás?

En la Tierra, justo en ese momento, había una parte del mundo en donde estaba a punto de anochecer, el Sol se ocultaría para dar paso a la Luna. Los niños miraron y pensaron qué grandioso sería que el Sol y la Luna llegasen a tocarse, pero eso era imposible, nunca podrían brillar juntos. Ellos no se imaginaban que, en en el hogar de la Luna, el Sol lo había ido a visitar.

De esa forma Mim acercó su mano para tomar la de Wis. Ella sólo pudo recordar cómo su hermanita siempre le tomaba la mano, pero no porque la pequeña temiese, sino para hacer sentir mejor a la mayor; eso era justo lo que trataba de hacer Mim. Recordó cómo su hermana murió tomándole la mano, el recuerdo era demasiado doloroso.

-Mantener los recuerdos es algo muy importante.- comenzó a decir Hombre de la Luna-. Pero debes dejar ir el pasado para poder vivir en el presente.

Ellos casi se tocaron, pero Wis apartó la mano, no queriendo ser tocada por alguien que no fuera su hermana.

-No.- dijo-. Yo no quiero. Quisiera tanto volver el tiempo atrás, volver a lo que fue, con mi hermana y mis padres. Traer de vuelta lo que perdí aquella vez.

-Sabes que no es posible.- le dijo con suavidad, comprendiéndola-. Pero ellos te dieron el regalo de la vida, tú puedes ofrecerle lo mismo a los niños de la Tierra.

-Yo no soy un Guardián, no es lo mío, yo sólo quiero a mi hermana.- dijo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, temblando de tristeza.

-Mujer del Sol, tu lágrima.- señaló Mim, sorprendido.

Ella se dio cuenta de que había derramado una única lágrima, lo cual le extrañó, porque hace mucho que no lloraba. Tomo la lágrima, que parecía una gotita de luz, en su dedo indice. La observó con detenimiento.

-Yo no quiero ser una Guardiana, pero mi familia me dio el regalo de la vida.- murmuró-. Sólo esta vez... sólo esta vez yo le daré un regalo a la Tierra.

-Por ahora.- sonrió Mim, sabiendo que ella era buena en el fondo.

Wis se paró en el balcón, miró la Tierra, en el punto exacto donde estaba a punto de anochecer. Acercó la gota de luz a sus labios y le habló en susurros, con una voz tan dulce que parecía un canto.

-Vuelve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue, quita enfermedad y el destino cruel, trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue...

A lo que fue.

Y fue así como hace muchos años, una gota de luz del Sol cayó del cielo, y de esta pequeña gota de Sol, creció una mágica flor dorada...


End file.
